


To Tempt a Grieving Angel

by no_notea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is a tiny bit more evil, Emotional Sex, Gabriel is a tiny bit less evil, M/M, Other, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, i can't believe i'm FINALLY posting this, it's been in my drafts for so long. god help me, porn is very written vague and artsy so it's not considered explicit i don't think, very short RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/pseuds/no_notea
Summary: "I lost my most beloved," the angel weeps from all its eyes as it grips sinful flesh."Hush now," replies the demon, who dares not wipe away the tears, but instead places kisses upon his shaking temple. "Relax and forget your woes, archangel. Seek your beloved in me."He does, in a futile attempt to try and find them.





	To Tempt a Grieving Angel

Gabriel is breaking apart at the seams in the presence of them.

Golden eyes. The same hue as before, a before that feels like ages ago.  
Meeting the demon in secret was never the plan. Upon hearing the hisses of temptation in the back of his mind, feeling the company of a damned creature so nearby, Gabriel was in right mind to smite the First Sin there and then with no emotional repercussions attached. A demon who approached an archangel so readily is foolish, and spiteful, and dangerous.  
But after locking eyes across the emptied streets of Bethlehem, he felt a gut wrenching sadness dragging him downwards, and perhaps a bit of hope.

In private chambers, he begins to grieve.  
Unraveling pieces of his real self in an attempt to carry the weight of sorrow, a shining halo reflects the tears welling in purple irises. The ghost of the angel from Gabriel’s memory is before him, draped in black and cradling the trembling being to his chest, almost fondly. He shifts closer. Gabriel grabs him by the hips.  
"I lost my most beloved," the angel weeps from all its eyes as it grips sinful flesh.  
"Hush now," replies the demon, who dares not wipe away the tears, but instead places kisses upon his shaking temple. "Relax and forget your woes, archangel. Seek your beloved in me."  
He does, in a futile attempt to try and find them.

Gabriel gasps as he angles his hips, pushing into the evil being in both a physical and incorporeal sense, into a body that is intimate yet foreign, touching a soul that is familiar yet stranger to his own. A memory is dragged out of him unwillingly, and the angel shakes out a sob, gripping the devil before him like a lifeline.

Groans and hums of unadulterated pleasure filled the air, unabashed and purposefully naive to their celestial partner's pain. He clenches around the thick heat like a vice, plunging the angel deeper without concern, only grimacing when holy tears drip onto his shoulder with a piping sizzle. He hisses in Gabriel's ear, digging those claw-like nails into the corporeal form above him, into shoulder and scalp, as if attempting to draw blood. "Deeper, my love," he hisses, and he gets what he wants, so easily the angel bends to its wretched will. The desires of a demon colliding with the longing of an archangel who is so eager to connect with a soul that has been lost to Hell.

He starts to lose his pace as the blinding burn of climax builds in his gut, pressure building right behind his eyes. His two sets of wings hurt from flexing, as they curl possessively around the fallen angel in his arms. One hand lost in red locks of hair, the other pulling Crawley’s lower back inward, closer, as if the two entities will merge into one with enough force. Grace begins to battle, and between the divine and the damned is like a heated slab of iron, a shock wave of pain enveloping both of them the longer they force the other being to cooperate with their shared carnal desires. While their bodies experience otherworldly pleasure, the souls themselves, residing inside human flesh, are cringing under the others’ opposing force, a natural barrier which screams at them to stop but cannot sway them.

Especially Gabriel.

Push and pull, one punishing thrust after another. Needy whines and bruising touches accompany the frantic slaps of hips and bodies tangling together, inharmonious. In the very back of his mind, Gabriel wonders if God will punish him for making love to a demon, or if the act is even possible. He can no longer distinguish if this is love he's feeling, or a deep crave that wasn't sated for hundreds of years, one he can now fulfill greedily. Whether it's worse to love a demon or to bed one, he knows the proper punishment will befall him by the Almighty, and even then, that cannot stop him from completely fucking the fallen angel into his sheets.

Too deep inside that immoral heat, his mind is melting, gasping and hissing as claws bury into his shoulders, more tears drip down the archangels’ cheeks, the demon cooing at the sobs between his own strangled cries.  
Their forces are connected, spiritually, entirely; it is because of this that Gabriel knows his partner does not hold love for him. There is no spark of it lingering in that dark soul, only desire and the desperate push towards hedonism. And while Gabriel knows it is not surprising, for a demon to not experience love, it still aches fiercely like a sword in his heart.  
It still pushes more tears free from his eyes as one final thrust finishes them off, their cries mixing in the dense air. Crawley throws his head back, arching his spine deliciously through his release, comfortable sin leaving his lips, and once relaxed he pulls the angel to his chest. Gabriel accepts the embrace even though it burns.

Laying together, strong arms pull the snakes’ lithe body ever closer. The powerful archangel, the Messenger who brings word of God to humanity, is shaking.

"I love you, Raphael," Gabriel sobs.  
Crawley’s fingers thread idly through his short brown hair. "More than God?"

The Archangel stays silent, knowing that if he responds in truth, he would Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> for a bit of context: Crowley has no idea he was once the archangel Raphael. He's using Gabriel's love and desire for Raphael to get him to sin in hopes of making Gabriel fall (as one does).  
Gabriel knows that Crowley is Raphael, and that he has fallen, and it pains him that he still desires the other when Raphael _technically_ no longer exists.
> 
> Reeeally really hope somebody sees and likes this fic because unrequited Gabe/Crowley is all i've been thinking about the past few months //wheeze


End file.
